


欢侍的果实（pwp）

by Villian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villian/pseuds/Villian





	欢侍的果实（pwp）

＊ABO设定！三劈乱斗！！（未完，还有一更）  
＊AC米兰后卫✖克里斯的更衣室pwp拉郎乱斗！  
感谢群里的脑洞大师们！  
＊比赛设定在尤文客场迎战AC米兰  
＊慎入！慎入！！！

 

 

大部分人所熟知的克里斯蒂亚诺是世界上最完美的男人，还有少部分人知道他是世界上最完美的Omega——各种意义上来说，都是如此。

他在15岁那年迎来了人生中的第一次分化。

那年对于克里斯而言确实尤为难忘——彼时他的心脏总是跳动过速，母亲和葡萄牙体育俱乐部的工作人员帮他以手术治疗的方式解决了这个难题。但手术复原后的第二个月，他在离家不到200米的巷子里突然软倒，罗勒叶的绝妙气息混合着雪松和檀木的沉润香气充斥着两堵墙壁间狭窄的空间。

他强忍着发情期的不适感，颤抖着双腿拖动身子往家的方向走去。时隔多年，克里斯依然能够清晰地回想起当时双腿间被体液打湿的黏腻触感，这让他在此后一直规律性地服用特效抑制剂，再没有让如此狼狈的情境困扰于他。

 

克里斯蒂亚诺深谙预判对手动作和球体运动轨迹的经验，但他未曾料想到这群过分热情的意大利人居然会在赛场上使用如此卑劣的手段——两名AC米兰的年轻后卫将他包夹在中间，趁他准备利用脚下令人眼花缭乱的花活巧妙过人时，突然爆发出了两股浓郁到可怕的Alpha信息素。

他的双腿几乎是在一瞬间软了下来。

虽然克里斯在下一秒就以极为强大且优秀的球员意识稳定了思绪并勉强支撑住了身体，但脚下的足球已经被其中一位一勾脚传给了自己的队友。对方甚至还在跑位时没皮没脸地冲他吹了个口哨。

克里斯自然怒极，只能将这股怨气化作一脚又一脚狠戾的进攻，直直把球捣入后卫身后的禁区与球门。虽然对方一直没完没了地企图以信息素限制他的行动，但尤文图斯最终还是艰难取胜。

赛后，队友们自然少不了一场美好的俱乐部狂欢，面对邀约的克里斯却只是倚靠在球员通道处告知大家自己会晚些到场，让队友们先行离开。

“你还好吗克里斯？总觉得你有点儿不大对劲。”

细心的no good先生最先发现了克里斯的异样。从来连个喷嚏都不打的葡萄牙人此时脸色却泛着诡异的潮红，额头冒着细细密密的汗珠——他们已经结束比赛将近二十分钟，这样的机能恢复时长显然不应该属于这位世界第一第二第三好的极佳球员。

“我没事，就是稍微有点儿——中暑。”

克里斯不知道如何向他的Beta队友解释自己由于受到赛场上两位Alpha的信息素影响，发情期显然已经悄悄缠上了他。

长期服用抑制剂的副作用就是发情期每每来临得更加猛烈，持续时间也会更长。平时他掐准了日子，所有药物都是随身携带妥当的。但今天做客圣西罗球场，特效抑制剂全部被他安置于家中。此时他必须暂时远离自己的队友，并尝试着和门德斯取得联系。

“需要帮你联系队医吗？”

曼朱基齐有些担心地往前走近了一些，对方的脸色比起刚才又要糟糕了几分，似乎在隐忍着某些难耐的不适感。

“不必了！”脱口而出时才发现自己的语气稍重了一些，克里斯连忙柔声补充道：“我、我没事，你们先过去，我在更衣室休息一会儿再过来——到处都有保镖跟着呢，别担心。”

 

 

天知道他在和曼朱基齐告别时，身后私密的穴口处便已经开始涌出一股股灼热的体液了。

克里斯佩服自己居然还能靠着业已模糊的意识跌撞着回到更衣室里——虽然方才在门口的工作人员似乎有些疑惑地和他说了什么，但他彼时只是胡乱回应了一句便扶着两侧的墙壁走了进来。

万幸的是球队绝大部分后勤人员和队友都是Beta，否则的话——克里斯甚至不排除此时突然闯入某位被信息素吸引而来的疯狂Alpha会将他推搡在更衣室的地板上发狠操弄一番。

此时他依靠在某位球员更衣柜前的椅子上，浑身透湿的模样如同刚从水池里打捞出来。喉结随着剧烈的喘息上下滑动，眼角和颧骨可怜巴巴地泛着淡淡的红色。发情期甜腻的香气削弱了他的锋锐，让这位赛场上恣意张扬的前锋看上去竟多少有些脆弱。

他杵着颤抖的双臂强行撑起上半身，艰难地摸索着属于自己的那格。他恨极了意大利球队惯用开放式更衣柜——无柜门的设计使之甚至不能称作一个柜子，只能勉强算是隔间。特别是当悬挂的球服中还隐匿着若有似无的琴酒混合着朗姆酒的信息素味道时，克里斯觉得自己连指尖都几近绵软脱力。

等等、红黑色球衣——

当克里斯终于意识到刚才工作人员说的那句话的内容是什么的时候，他已经控制不住地滑坐在了冰冷的地板上。蜜壶内汩汩涌溢而出的体液荡漾着暴烈旖旎的罗勒叶香气流蹿在更衣室的每个角落，引逗着附近心痒难耐的Alpha。

“唔……”

克里斯努力晃了晃脑袋，试图让自己稍微清醒一些，但发情期的灼热感业已将他仅存不多的清明意识焚烧殆尽，此刻他的脑海中叫嚣着的只有对性爱渴望和被巨大性器贯穿的快感。

脱力的右手被他自己搭在了胸前，敏感的乳尖早已在衣料的摩蹭下欢悦地挺立起来，如同亟待采撷的通红果实，正随着主人的情潮涌动甜美的汁液。

克里斯难耐地用指尖隔着队服轻轻揉捏着因兴奋而微微颤栗的乳头。小猫抓挠般的接触对缓解发情期的困扰几乎没有任何帮助，只能使愈发汹涌的欲念顺着胸口鼠窜至四肢百骸，勾动出喉间情色浪荡的低吟。

咖色球裤被淫液湿透了一小块地方，即使未亲眼所见，他也能够想象此刻自己身后是一番如何狼狈的模样。

年少时初次分化的诡异触感再次沿着记忆的脉络蹿进他的脑海——他深谙那些发情时哭喊着祈求Alpha将阴茎捅进自己湿热后穴里的Omega是如何令人不齿。

强大的自尊心让克里斯再次尝试着撑着手臂站起来，却又在下一时刻无奈地跪倒在了地上。他把脸抵在右手的臂弯里，侧过脑袋像一只大型猫科动物般小声呜咽着；濡湿的臀部随着情欲的席涌轻轻地左右摆动，胯前的阴茎在白色CR7内裤的包裹下肿胀成诱人的形状。

克里斯不敢想象此刻如果有人推门进来，见到这幅模样的“足球先生”时该有多么踧踖的反应。如今他和里斯本下城区五欧元一晚的下贱男妓没有什么区别，都是被迫褪下一身光芒后只堪堪留下肉欲躯体的漂亮玩具，正不知餍足地渴求着一场淫靡的狂欢盛宴。

“噢——有发情的小骚货在我们队的更衣室里自渎呢。这样不加收敛地释放信息素，果然是需要火热的大杰宝才能满足你吧？克里斯蒂亚诺。”

当两股狂暴的Alpha信息素交替着从门口疯狂袭来时，克里斯把下唇咬破才勉强克制住了破口而出的高亢呻吟。 他的身体软得不成样子，连趴跪的姿势都需要强打精神方能维持下去。

他努力侧过脸用眼角余光确认来人的身份——居然又是刚才那两个无耻的滚蛋，司职中后卫的阿莱西奥·罗马尼奥利和戴维德·卡拉布里亚。

都是二十出头的青年后辈，却在主场比赛时滥用如此卑劣的防守方法，（老干部）克里斯对比嗤之以鼻。

“你看，葡萄牙小荡妇正眼巴巴地翘着屁股等着路过的Alpha来操翻他呢。”

188CM的阿莱西奥居高临下地俯视着狼狈不堪的尤文7号，随口用上一两句下流的调笑话附和着卡拉布里亚的结论。

在青年人的手掌慢慢抚摸上他的脚踝时，克里斯一边用尽气力小幅度地挣扎着，一边回想起彼时工作人员站在门口满脸疑惑的神情：

 

“罗纳尔多先生，这边是主队的更衣室。”

 

【厚颜无耻的tbc】


End file.
